


Sa Hindi Pag-alala

by akatsuki_tsukiyomi (Yumi25Nakashima)



Series: First Blush [35]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Light Angst, Lovers to Friends, Moving On, Past Relationship(s), Reader-Insert, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi25Nakashima/pseuds/akatsuki_tsukiyomi
Summary: On forgetting.
Relationships: North Italy (Hetalia)/Reader
Series: First Blush [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089500
Kudos: 1





	Sa Hindi Pag-alala

**Author's Note:**

> (F/N) - Reader's First Name  
> (L/N) - Reader's Last Name  
> Feliciano Vargas - North Italy's official human name  
> Lovino Vargas - South Italy's official human name  
> Honda Kiku - Japan's official human name  
> Ludwig - Germany's official human name
> 
> The title is translated as 'On Forgetting' and it is a song by the indie-folk band Munimuni from the Philippines. I recommend giving their songs a listen.

Lovino sat on his brother's couch, flipping through a magazine he unearthed from the large stack of belongings strewn on the living room floor.

"Are you not going to help, _fratellone_?" **Big brother** His auburn-haired younger brother wheezed. A bandana was wrapped around his head, partially covering his hair from the dust flying around him.

Lovino rolled his eyes and got to his feet.

"Why you didn't do your spring cleaning in actual spring is beyond me," he commented, rolling up his sleeves.

"I was busy!" he defended. "But now I have a reason to clean up. _I miei amici stanno visitando_!" **my friends are visiting**

His brother jolted in surprise before he pointed an accusing finger.

"Kiku and that macho potato are coming?"

Feliciano nodded, the curl in his hair bouncing with his movement.

"I'm going to be touring them around the city! They're staying for four days and three nights, isn't that wonderful?"

Lovino huffed, crossing his arms. He turned away and muttered, "I don't want to be anywhere near that potato b*****d. Maybe I should take a four-day trip to Spain."

He cleared his throat and went on about cleaning the mess on the floor.

"Haven't you toured them enough on their last seventeen visits? Why do you even have so much junk? And _cos'è questo_?" **What is this** He held up a greying, previously-white pillow. It looked like a plushie of one of those sweet rice cakes from Japan.

"Ah! That's (F/n)'s. That reminds me!" Feliciano approached the chest of drawers in the room and started scavenging through the middle drawer, carelessly throwing the contents he did not need behind him and onto the ever-growing pile of clutter, much to his brother's dismay.

" _Ehi_!" The older one exclaimed. He put his hands up in exasperation and merely sunk back into the couch at the sight of the trinkets and knickknack that decorated the floor.

"She said she'd left some things here so I have to look for them!" Feliciano explained as he pulled out one of her t-shirts, forgotten and abandoned in that chest for who knows how long.

Lovino glanced at him. "She's coming, too?"

He nodded as he continued to trifle through the drawers.

"Having your ex back and join you for four days and three night sounds questionable. _In bocca al lupo_." **In the mouth of the wolf (break a leg/good luck)**

" _Crepi il lupo_ ," **May the wolf die** he responded quietly, his amber eyes looking distant.

\---

' _L'amore domina senza regole_ ,' she heard his voice say in her head. **Love rules without rules (All's fair in love and war)**

"It's so nostalgic to be back here," she stated, looking out of the car window as they drove to Feliciano's house. Ludwig gave the streets a quick sweep before returning his eyes to the road. "Very peaceful."

"Italy truly is an enchanting place," Kiku responded from the back seat. "It looks brighter and more beautiful every time we visit."

She smiled. Unlike the two who had often frequented the land, her last travel had been more than a year ago. It was her first time to return in a long time. She did not know if she was ready.

They drove down the familiar streets. She remembered walking home with him late into the night. He had the most dazzling smile. His hair shone in the moonlight. He had been a charming tour guide and a most endearing lover.

When she had left, she took what she could with her. All the things that reminded her of him she gave away. The necklaces, the plushies, the old clothes she had kept for herself. The letters, she burnt. The printed photographs, she stored away. They had not seen the light of day for a long time. They did not need to.

\---

"Mm, they never make it as good as in Italy," she moaned as she took another bite of the pizza. The friends were at one of their favourite family-owned eateries. The place was simple but welcoming and the food was divine.

"This taste is incomparable to anything, Mamma Guilia," she praised the elderly woman who owned the establishment with her husband. Mamma Guilia's rambunctious curly hair bobbed as she hugged the girl to her. "So good to have you back here again, _mio tesorina_!" **my darling**

"She kept telling me that you'd never come back because I scared you off!" Feliciano sulked, shoving a forkful of pasta into his mouth and munching grumpily.

"Well thankfully you didn't," she chuckled, smiling at him. Kiku looked from (F/n) to Feliciano. He excused himself from the table to look through the little sweets and snacks in front of the shop to take away.

Feliciano and (F/n) continued engaging in conversation while Ludwig ate his food. A while later, his phone started ringing.

" _West! It's your awesome brother! Pick,_ " he abruptly left the table at the sound of his outrageous ringtone, making his way out of the store to scold Gilbert.

She laughed as she watched him leave.

"So," Feliciano started. "Enjoying your stay so far?"

A reminiscent look appeared on her face. "You sound just like you did back then."

He blinked. His smile was soft.

"You looked just like you did back then."

"Charming as usual," she mused as she took another bite of her pizza. He shrugged.

"What can I say, I am guilty as charged," he humoured.

"To answer your question," her eyes met his. "I am very much enjoying my stay. There is nothing to not love here. The places, the pizza,"

"The people?" He quipped. She shook her head as she took a sip of her drink.

"You sure are brazen," she commented. He shrugged once again.

" _Diciamo pane al pane e vino al vino_." **let's say bread for bread and wine for wine**

She laughed and held her pinky out to him from across the table.

_I'm going to forget you now_

"Friends?"

He gave her a look, feigning anguish. " _Non farmi male, ti prego_." **Don't hurt me, please**

_Make sure that we can't truly be together_

She continued holding out her pinky for him.

" _O mangiar questa minestra o saltar questa finestra_ ," **either eat this soup or jump out the window (you can take it or leave it)** she challenged.

_Have you thought about it_

He cracked a smirk as he leaned forward to wrap his pinky around hers and pressed their thumbs together, locking their pledge.

_Because I'm going to forget about you now_

"Friends." He agreed, sending a dazzling grin her way with a wink. She grinned back and pulled her hand from its entanglement with his and brought it to a fist that bumped his.

_Here it goes_

**Author's Note:**

> I quite prefer the original lyrics, without the translation. I believe there's nothing close to comparable to the original lyrics of songs in the language they've been written in. But for comprehension, I used the translated version of the lyrics.
> 
> Behind the song's lyrics and melodies, the composer, one of the vocalists and guitarists, revealed that it is more of a decision song more than it was about heartbreak. The lyrics hurt but overall I find the mood of the song to be less about hurting and more about the hope that is associated with moving on. In TJ Ocampo, the composer's words, it is not the typical heartbreak song "in the sense [that] it wants you to do something besides wallow in your suffering," and that is where I took the inspiration for this one-shot.
> 
> This was originally published in Wattpad on Jul 10, 2020.


End file.
